


An Unnecessary Deception

by BettyHT



Series: Rett and Sierra [3]
Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyHT/pseuds/BettyHT
Summary: This story brings together Everett/Rett Stoddard from the Impasse story and Sophie/Sierra from the A Necessary Sham story into a drama of settling old problems and dealing with new intrigue as well as dealing with Adam's dissatisfaction with his life on the Ponderosa.  It's a lot to do in six chapters so the story is fast paced.





	An Unnecessary Deception

An Unnecessary Deception

Chapter 1

Sliding her hands up Adam's shirt, Sierra could feel the muscles tense beneath her hands. They had been married for eight hours, but this was the first time they were alone. It was time for them to enjoy being married and she hoped she would not disappoint him. One by one she undid the buttons on his shirt as they kissed and his hands caressed her back. Her hands moved to his belt then and soon his pants followed his shirt to the floor. Breaking her kiss with him, she moved lower kissing his chest and his nipples, and she felt him stiffen his posture as if he wasn't pleased. That worried her although she hoped she could do enough that he would be happy with her. But when she moved to go lower, he grabbed her arms and held her away from him.

"Sierra, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make sure you enjoy our wedding night. I'm going to do what my husband said all men wanted. It was what I had to do for him. I love you, so I want to do that for you."

"I'm not him." She heard the hard edge to his voice and got worried. He softened his tone though as she shrank slightly away from him. "I'm sorry, but I never want you to think of me as being like him. I want us to have a wedding night that we both enjoy. I don't want you to feel you have to do something for me. I want you to do something with me."

"I don't understand."

Speaking softly and seductively, he leaned down and spoke to her in almost a whisper though his voice was husky with desire. "Let me teach you then. Let's start over."

Pulling her close, Adam kissed her again and began undressing her one item of clothing at a time kissing each area of exposed skin as it appeared. Some of the kisses were teasing and some were hotly passionate as he varied what they were doing bringing smiles and soft moans alternately. When she was as free of clothing as he was, he picked her up and carried her to the bed where he lay her down gently and slid in beside her. They kissed and caressed and moved slowly to lovemaking. When they finished and Sierra's head rested on his chest as they both relaxed, she had only one comment.

"I never knew it could be like this."

"This is only the beginning. We have lots of things we can do together. It's been a long day though, and we should get some sleep. I like to sleep on my side so if you wouldn't mind, would you roll over?" Sierra moved to roll away from him. "Whoa, where are you going? I only wanted you to roll on your side next to me. Here, like this." Adam maneuvered until he had the two of them in a spoon fashion curled up in the middle of the bed. "How's that? Do you think you could sleep like this?"

With Adam's arms wrapped around her and his body pressed against her back, Sierra wasn't at all sure she could sleep but not because it was uncomfortable. "Darling, I don't know if I can sleep with you there like that. It makes me think of all sorts of things besides sleep, but I'm willing to try." She felt the deep rumble of a chuckle in his chest.

To accentuate her statement, his hand roamed a bit before settling back on her stomach. "Keep those thoughts in mind for later. Now though, let's try to get some sleep."

Soon she could feel his breath was soft and regular as it caressed her hair. Smiling, she couldn't fall asleep with so many thoughts to process. Only three months earlier, she had gotten the news that her father had died and her husband had been furious to learn she was no longer in the will. Immediately, he had moved to divorce her on grounds of desertion. There was nothing he could do to get anything from the family though because she owned nothing he could get. However as soon as that divorce was granted, her brother had wired a significant amount of money to her bank and set up a system for her to receive regular payments from the family business for the rest of her life. He told her that she was in his will should anything happen to him especially before his children were of age. Surprised, she had written and asked receiving word that he had decided to marry his long-time lady friend and that they were hoping to have many children. During all of the turmoil, Adam had been by her side, consoling, listening, or simply offering support as she needed it. When he had asked her to marry him, the decision had been easy. Then he had said that he didn't want to wait and the wedding had been arranged quickly despite Ben's objections.

"Pa, there won't be a baby arriving early. That's not why we're doing this. It's that we have no reason to wait and every reason to move forward. In nine months, no one will have a reason left to gossip about us marrying so quickly. There may never be a baby so they will have to shut up eventually."

"Yes, but there will be a lot until then. Do you want to subject your wife to that?"

"I'm marrying a divorced woman. It's unlikely that news is going to remain secret. Sierra knows there will be gossip about that at some point. She knows that as a Cartwright, she will become a subject of curiosity. We've talked about it. We may be gone for a time anyway."

That was the first that Ben had heard Adam say it that concretely although he had suspected his son and Sierra might leave at least for a while. "Where will you go?"

"One place would be her old home. At some point, she wants to pay her respects at her father's grave. I need to be with her when she does that. It would need some careful coordination to be sure we don't have a confrontation with her ex-husband."

"Where else would you go?" Ben feared that he would say England because then he knew he might lose him forever.

"We were thinking that, in the future, a pleasure trip to the Sandwich Islands to visit Uncle Rett might be nice. He wanted me to visit and introducing him to Sierra would be polite too. For now, we would probably spend time in San Francisco. We had plans there that were interrupted."

Changing topics then, Ben had returned to something Adam had said. "What did you mean when you said there might never be a child? Do you think Sierra is barren?"

"She was never with child when she was married. We have no way of knowing, but she could be. We'll have to wait and see what happens. Don't be sad for us. We're happy to have found each other, and we both know there are children out there who need a family should it come to that."

That conversation had preceded the wedding. The latest conversations were more specific about what to do next because they had decided that travel during the Nevada winter would be the best plan. She did want her own house. Although she loved Adam's father and brothers, she didn't want to spend her life living with them. For a while, she thought it would be nice because she would get to know them better. But she knew Adam would chafe under his father's commands, and frankly, she expected she would too. It was acceptable to her to follow her husband's ideas, but she didn't want to have to follow her father-in-law's dictates too.

In the morning, Adam woke her with kisses. Realizing he had recently shaved, she was pleased especially that he would be that considerate of her and because she knew it meant he wanted to be with her again.

"What time is it?"

"It's early and there's time."

Gently in the dawn's light, they made love again and then rested in each other's arms. Sierra had a very important question for Adam. "Is every night and morning was going to be like this?"

Smiling, Adam kissed the end of her freckled nose. "No, I'm sorry, but it can't be or we would have no energy to do anything else. However, I can promise you that there will be days like this. We'll have to make sure of that. If you ever need me to show you some affection or loving, you need to let me know too."

"How will I do that? Should I kiss you like this?" Sierra gave him a passionate kiss. "Or should I be more direct?" She touched him intimately and made him squirm a bit.

"Sweetheart, you could tell me. If you use the right voice, 'Now' would do it."

That got both of them laughing and ready to get out of bed to start on more mundane things to do. Sierra appreciated that Adam had collected all of their discarded clothing from the night before and rolled it all into a bundle to be laundered. He had a fresh pitcher of water for her to use too so she could take care of washing herself and dressing for the day. Watching each step of the process, he made her a bit nervous.

"You seem fascinated by what I'm doing."

"I am. I've never seen all the things a woman has to do to be ready for the day. I do apologize for any of the occasions on which I may have snapped at you for being late. I had no idea there was so much to do."

"I like this."

"Like what?"

"Talking like this. It's so relaxing to be with you. I'm looking forward even more now to every day of the rest of my life." About that time, Adam's stomach rumbled. "I guess I should hurry a bit though. I'm looking forward to Hop Sing's breakfast too."

At breakfast, the newlywed couple enjoyed Hop Sing's cooking as well as conversation with the family including a little teasing from Hoss and Joe about strange noises they had heard in the house the night before. Ben tolerated only a little of that before cautioning them that he wouldn't tolerate much more. They got the point especially with the lowered eyebrows already emphasizing the point. All three brothers thought that the pointy finger was there even if he hadn't lifted his hand. It was in the tone of his voice. That made the conversation move into more conventional subjects such as the travel that Adam and Sierra were contemplating. Hoss and Joe were not surprised that Sierra wanted to pay respects at her father's grave. Hoss often wished he could do that for his mother and he said as much.

"Hoss, why don't you travel with us as far as Ash Hollow? I've never stopped there either. I know we probably wouldn't find the exact spot, but we could all go to the general area and do the best we could do."

Surprised by the offer, Hoss was pleased too. "Adam, I surely do like the sounds of that. I know it won't be the same as having a gravestone to see, but being there or close to there as we can get, well, that will be good enough. I do like that idea."

With so much work to do on the ranch, Ben wasn't as sure of the idea though. Adam reassured him though by letting him know the plans in more detail. "We're going to work on picking out a home site and getting that started before we leave. I'll help here as much as I have since I returned and we'll get everything done that needs doing before winter. That was our intent, to travel this winter and be back in spring."

"I like the sounds of that. Maybe you wouldn't mind one more with you on the trip to Ash Hollow?"

The one who liked the sound of that the most was Joe. "Hey, I'll have the ranch all to myself. I'll be the boss of the Ponderosa."

"Pa, ya shur ya want ta come with Adam and me?"

Joy had returned to the Ponderosa. Hop Sing listened to the laughter as he had listened to the conversation. At the worktable in the kitchen, he smiled as he worked because his family was together and the future looked very bright. He had a telegram to give to them as soon as breakfast was finished which he expected to be soon. The messenger had arrived during breakfast and Hop Sing had heard him accepting the telegram on behalf of the family because he had not wanted to interrupt their family time. Because they were all present at the table, he didn't think that there could be anything too urgent in the wire. When he heard chairs being pushed back, he hurried in to deliver it. Ben's face fell when he read it which confirmed to Hop Sing that he had been right to hold it until the meal was completed.

Ben turned to Adam. "It's from a representative for your uncle. It says that Rett is very ill and requesting you see him as soon as you can."

Looking at Sierra, Adam sighed. "I guess my travel plans have to change."

Chapter 2

By the way Ben cringed, Adam knew he had made a mistake. One look at Sierra confirmed it. When she turned and walked up the stairs without a word to him or anyone, Adam looked to his father and shrugged.

"I guess I better go straighten this out. I'll let you know what we decide about our travel plans."

Hoss and Joe had the good grace to wait until Adam was at the top of the stairs before they began to snicker. Ben wanted to tell them to be quiet but had his own smile to repress because his son was about to learn some of the differences between courtship and marriage. He had noted that Adam switched from saying 'my' to 'our' travel plans so he had already taken an important step.

When Adam got to their bedroom, he found the door closed but not locked and took that as a positive sign. It wasn't much but it was something as far as he was concerned. Entering slowly, he found his wife standing by the window and staring out. Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head waiting for her to say what she wanted to say.

"You never asked me what I wanted to do. I don't think I like being a wife who is expected to follow orders again."

"It wasn't an order."

"It seemed that way to me."

Conceding that, Adam turned her to him so he could speak and see her reaction. "It may have seemed that way because I'm used to being in charge much of the time. I didn't mean it that way. It's the way I am with my brothers and with the hands, and I did it with you. I shouldn't have."

For her part, Sierra realized she may have overreacted too and admitted it. "Perhaps it was because of how things were for me before that made me feel that way. You have always had my interests in mind. I didn't even wait to hear how our travel plans had changed. I assumed we would be doing what you wanted to do without regard for what I wanted."

"So perhaps we've hit at something we should both consider in the future. I'll need to be more considerate of your thoughts and feelings especially when there are big decisions to make."

"And I need to trust you because you deserve my trust. I shouldn't waver in that."

By then, the two were very close and a kiss seemed the most natural thing to do next. If his family hadn't been waiting downstairs for them to come back with a travel plan, more might have happened. Instead, they reluctantly pulled apart when Adam mentioned that.

"So, now I do need to ask you. How did you plan to change our travel plans?"

"I thought we could all still go to Ash Hollow as it's on the way. Then we would continue to your brother's home but stay only one night instead of the week we had originally thought. We would go to your father's resting place and have at least a short time to meet your sister-in-law as well as make plans for a longer visit here or there in the future. With train travel, it's only about three to four days now each way."

"Then we would travel directly to San Francisco and take a ship to the Sandwich Islands?"

"You did say at one time that you would like to go there with me. I know the circumstances are not ideal, but we could still likely have some good times while we're there."

"I like your plan."

"Then you agree?"

"I do. Let's go tell your family."

"Perhaps we could take a bit longer. They think we're arguing so we could take advantage of that."

"Take advantage?"

Without saying a word, Adam managed to communicate what he meant. It was her turn to pull away a short time later. "Adam, if we don't stop now, we aren't going to stop."

With a disappointed sigh, Adam agreed. He kissed her softly one more time and suggested they might want to freshen up a bit before returning to the great room.

"Freshen up?"

"Well, I ran my fingers into your hair, and there are a few other things that are a bit, let's say, ajar."

"Um, yes, perhaps we should freshen up." She giggled a little then and sat at the dressing table Adam had added to his bedroom before the wedding. Once she had her hair neatly pinned and both were sure they looked as if they had been talking and nothing more, they headed downstairs to inform the family they had agreed on travel plans. Adam had one suggestion.

"You tell them while I frown a little. We wouldn't want them to think it was too easy for you."

"Hoss is right. You are sneaky, but you're right. If we make it look too easy, your brothers are going to be making those snide comments again."

"I do love that about you. You learn fast."

Downstairs, Joe and Hoss were wondering why it was so quiet upstairs. "Pa, dy'a think they're still staring at each other all mad and all and not sayin' nothin' at'all?"

"Hoss, it's early in their marriage. They're both going to be trying very hard to do the right thing by the other. I'm sure they probably started out by apologizing to each other. If they did, then they could talk about what mattered to them and work out the solution."

"Adam apologize? That I'd have to see to believe."

"Joe, it's different between a man and a woman. Hopefully you'll find that out someday."

Neither Hoss or Joe could argue with their father as they had no experience with marriage and their father had been married three times. When Adam and Sierra came to tell them their plans and Adam looked a bit sour, Joe and Hoss did have some doubts about their father's theory though. Even Ben wondered a bit about that until he saw how quickly Adam's demeanor changed as they began discussing the specifics of planning the trip. He guessed then that the frown had been for the benefit of his younger sons to keep them guessing and not harassing their older brother. The plans were complex enough that they didn't leave for over a week as Adam had to wait for wires confirming the various parts of their plan to make sure everything would work out. Ben had one caution for Joe before he left.

"Hoss and I will only be gone for six days. There are to be no major changes around here even if you are in charge. Is that clear?"

Although Joe immediately agreed, the slight droop in his shoulders and the little nervous chuckle he gave when assuring his father he hadn't planned on any major changes belied his words. Hoss and Adam congratulated their father on his foresight.

"I have been a father long enough to know. Now let's get going. I'm looking forward to this trip."

During the week while they waited, Hoss and Adam had fashioned a wooden marker they could leave along the river near Ash Hollow. They knew it likely wouldn't last, but it would give them something concrete to remember. At Ben's urging, Adam had his sketch book and the plan was that he would draw a picture of the marker once they placed it. Hoss said he could use that to make a carving when he got back home.

Jovial while they traveled, the group was somber when they arrived in Ash Hollow and made their way to what Ben believed was the spot where the attack had occurred. They found what they thought was the mass grave even after so many years. Even though there had been no marker and it had been left purposely covered with tracks of wagons so the bodies couldn't be disturbed, Hoss found the large depression in the ground and everyone agreed it made sense to believe it was the mass grave. It was Adam's idea that they should carry rocks there and build a cairn and put the marker on it. It took a couple of hours and when they had a large cairn assembled, Adam and Hoss put the marker in the center. Pulling his sketchbook from a valise, Adam settled on his knees to draw the scene. Sierra stood with Hoss and watched as Ben walked around the area trying to remember as much as possible so he could tell the story to his sons in more depth than he ever had.

"Hoss, I feel so much closer to all of you after helping with this. I feel like I know your mother now too. It seems a bit strange. I hope you don't mind."

"Naw, I don't mind. I kinda like it. Makes you feel more like my sister now."

"And you feel like my brother."

"KIn I ask you a question then?"

"Certainly as long as I have the right not to answer if I think it's too personal."

"Shur. Why do you keep using Sierra instead a going back to Sophie now that you're married to Adam? I hear him slip a few times, but he corrects hisself and says Sierra."

"Sophie reminds me so much of bad times. Sierra is my new life with Adam. I like that. When someone says Sierra, I only think good things." Hoss smiled. "Another issue though would be that if I changed it now, I would have to explain to people why I made that switch in the first place. So far, news of my divorce and all the ugliness hasn't made its way to Virginia City. Maybe it won't or if it does, by the time it does, it will be such old news, no one will care so much."

"Is that why you're traveling back to your home kinda secret like?"

Smiling, Sierra only nodded. Hoss wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry you had to live through all that. I'm glad you're with us now. You're happy now, ain't ya?"

"I'm happy now. Every day, I thank God that I'm with Adam and with your family. It is such a good life."

'Hey, bigger brother, what are you doing with my wife?"

"Jest gettin' better acquainted, older brother, while you was busy. You done yet?"

"All done. What do you think?"

Once Hoss saw it, he found it difficult to answer that question. Adam had not only drawn the cairn and marker, but he had drawn a picture of Inger in the clouds above. Ben came over to them and had a similar reaction to the one Hoss had. Sierra put her arm in Ben's arm and in Hoss' arm.

"She's beautiful, and from everything I've heard, she was beautiful inside too. Thank you for letting me be here today. Now let's go to the hotel and have dinner. I'm starved."

Once they were back at the hotel, Adam thanked Sierra for giving all of them a way to graciously leave the site. "I'm afraid it might have gotten too maudlin if not for you. Pa said he has some stories to tell and wants to share them at dinner. Being there reminded him of things he had forgotten. This is a very big day for Hoss, and I suspect their trip back will be significant too."

At dinner, Ben did share some small stories that showed Inger in her day to day activities. He said nothing about the last day of her life. The next morning, Hoss and Ben headed back to Nevada as Adam and Sierra continued to the east. Both Hoss and Ben kissed Sierra on the cheek before they left, and they would have hugged Adam if he had shown any inclination to let them. As Sierra and Adam rode the train and watched the scenery go by, she wrapped her arm through his.

"That was a wonderful idea you had. I could see how important that was to Hoss, and I think it was as important to your father. He had to say goodbye, and your brother had to be able to have a physical place to picture his mother. Your drawing helped too."

"It was as important to me as it was to them. I got to say goodbye too."

"It's why I need to go see my father's resting place."

"I know. It's why we're going. Now, is there anything special you want me to do?" Except Adam thought he already knew. "I'll draw a picture for you."

Sierra's tears were the answer as they wet the collar of his shirt. It had become a common occurrence as she had shed tears on leaving her family behind when she fled her dangerous husband, then when she learned of her father's death, and when he had asked her to marry him. Her tears and Adam's compassionate embrace had built their relationship as much as anything else that had happened between them.

Chapter 3

Despite taking precautions before visiting Sierra's brother, Adam was uneasy from the moment they arrived by train and were picked up at the station. He had let his beard grow and Sierra wore a veil over her face, but anyone looking for them would still likely have identified them. Of course, if they had made all the right moves, then no one should have been expecting them except her brother. They settled in at his house quickly and then asked to take the carriage to the cemetery to view their father's grave. Her brother wanted to go with them so the three left together assuring her brother's wife that they would return within a couple of hours. As they traveled to the cemetery and then walked to the gravesite, Sierra told her brother all about the previous few months especially about her wedding.

"So, you're living with Adam's family?"

"It's only until Adam can build a house for us."

"Wasn't there time before the wedding?"

"No, there was so much work he had to do and there really wasn't much time before the wedding."

"Now that must have looked bad to everyone there."

"Perhaps, but we don't think it will matter when nine months go by and nothing happens."

"Dear sister, I assume that you have, ah, consummated the marriage so something could happen."

"They could count back to our wedding night and no later if it came to that." Sierra was getting a bit peevish with her brother for his attitude.

"It's only that I worry about you."

Adam took that moment to enter the fray. "I think it's my place to protect her and to enjoy the first snowfall up in the mountains there with her."

"I was worried about you when father made that deal with you. I was afraid you would do exactly what you did."

There were nearly at the gravesite and Sierra stopped walking. She was highly offended but didn't want to have any angry words near their father's last resting place. "We fell in love. It wasn't anything Adam did. I was the one who chose to go to Nevada. Adam had nothing to do with that. He had it all set up for me to stay in San Francisco. I could have done that. I didn't want to. I wanted to be with him wherever he was. I was worried for him too. He took care of me and saved me and asked nothing in return. How dare you question him?"

There was silence for a time before her brother began to chuckle. "Well, that answers any questions I had. You never could lie especially when you were angry. I believe you, and I trust that you and Adam are together for all the right reasons. I had to know."

"Perhaps you should have checked out Hamilton as well."

"Yes, we should have, but he seemed to have all the right connections and credentials. We had no idea it was all set up to look like it should. He still has a lot of influential friends. We've shut him out of our businesses, but he's still politically connected."

"You're telling us that he's still dangerous."

There was no need to answer that as the answer was as obvious as the question had been. Sierra looked to Adam and he took her hand in his.

"We're still together in everything. We'll be gone by this time tomorrow."

"You'll be long gone permanently before then." Hamilton stepped from the trees behind them with several other men. By their crooked noses, flat cheeks, and cauliflower ears, it was clear he had brought some toughs with him. "You humiliated me. All of you made me look like a fool. There'll be

a need for some more holes in the family plot." He turned to the men beside him to signal them to move forward but they pointed back at the three in front of them.

"I think you should be more careful of whom you threaten." Holding his pistol pointed steadily at Hamilton's midsection, Adam directed Sierra to stand behind him. You three men can leave if you drop your weapons, but he stays."

Obviously Adam meant that the toughs could go and Hamilton was staying. Sierra and her brother noted that Adam didn't ask if the toughs were armed. The three prepared to drop their few weapons.

"Don't do it! He's only one against the three of you."

"I'll shoot you first, Hamilton. Even though the doctors are better here, a gut shot still will likely kill you but slowly as you die of infection. They say the abscesses can be extremely painful and death can take a month. Would you like to try it?"

None of them knew how accurate Adam could be with the pistol he was holding, but the steady hand and the low, intimidating tone of his voice combined to create the impression that he was likely good enough to do exactly as he said. The three men had been hired to kill three wealthy people and had expected no trouble. This wasn't at all what they had signed up to do so they dropped their weapons and left. Hamilton stood there as Sierra and her brother collected the weapons the three men had dropped. Adam ordered Hamilton to remove his shoes and then his belt. Sierra and her brother had no idea what was coming next until Adam told her brother to hold a pistol on Hamilton. Picking up the belt, Adam used it to secure Hamilton's arms behind his back. Then he pushed Hamilton to the ground and pulled his trousers from him. Bundling up the shoes in the trousers, he smiled but not in a pleasant way at Hamilton.

"You've still got friends in this city, I'm told. It likely wouldn't do any good to have you arrested, but remember this. If you harm anyone about whom I care, I will come for you and you won't be able to hide. This should keep you out of trouble until we're ready to leave."

Leaving him in the cemetery, they visited the gravesite and then returned to her brother's house. Adam told Sierra he had an errand to run and that he would be back within two hours. She worried about what he was doing and was greatly relieved when he returned as promised.

"What have you been doing?"

"I did spend some of our money but it was in a good cause."

"Adam, what did you do?"

"I hired detectives to uncover some of the political corruption here in the city and turn the information over to the press. When they do, they're going to name Hamilton as their main source and praise him for his civic responsibility and leadership. They'll hold him up as a hero in the fight against political machine corruption."

"But that's not true. He's part of it." Sierra thought for a moment. "But that's why he could be a source and his friends will think he sold them out. Adam, they may kill him."

"He was going to kill us."

"You're going to turn the rats on themselves."

"It seems fair. He is the reason it's happening. He started it when he threatened you. He could have let it go, but he wanted revenge. I'm going to let justice take its course."

"He had no idea what he was doing when he decided to make you his enemy."

"I've also asked those detectives to check out your brother's business to find out who is there sending information to Hamilton. It has to be where they intercepted enough communication to figure out that we were coming for a visit and why as well as where we were meeting."

"Yes, I was thinking too that we need to set up a more secure method of communication."

"Perhaps the two of you have a good friend or a lawyer who could do that for you?"

By the next day, everything was well underway with a detective hired at the family business to work undercover, the family lawyer agreeing to handle communication, and the drawing done of the gravesite for Sierra. Adam drew a copy for her brother who promised to have an artist do an oil version of it. As planned, Adam and Sierra were on the afternoon train out of the city and on their way safely before Hamilton could organize anything against them. Sitting in their private berth as the sun set, they had a chance to talk.

"Hamilton never thought you would be armed. Frankly I was surprised you wore your pistol to the cemetery. Were you expecting him to be there?"

"No, not necessarily, but I thought he could be and there could be trouble, and I like to be prepared."

"What kind of trouble do you think we might find in the Sandwich Islands?"

"That I don't know, but at least I don't expect my Uncle Rett to want to have us killed or harmed in any way. However, he isn't like my family. We need to be wary of him. The more I've thought about it, the more I wonder how ill he actually is."

"Why would you question that?"

"I'm his only near relative and he has named me his heir. He invited me to join him there as a partner soon after he first met me. He has no one else as far as I know. Now I'm wondering if he's found another way to get me there."

"That would be cruel and very underhanded."

"It would be, but he doesn't follow rules like you would expect, and he's impulsive as well as a bit thoughtless when it comes to how his actions can affect another. I'm perhaps being overly skeptical and suspicious, but I like to be prepared for any situation."

"If I hadn't experienced what we just went through, I might have said you were being too suspicious and skeptical, but I have seen the benefits of your thinking things through like that. We can hope he's telling the truth and that he's not too ill, but keep in mind the possibility that he has ulterior motives or hasn't been entirely truthful."

"You have such a pretty way of saying he could be a liar and a scoundrel."

"We're well matched. I'm the velvet scabbard for your avenging sword."

Groaning, Adam pulled her close. "That was a terrible metaphor, but it brought a completely different thought to my mind. Why don't we pull the curtains on this berth and give you a reason to have to freshen up for dinner later?"

"You have a lot of great ideas, cowboy."

As it turned out, they acted out that great idea and missed dinner because they fell asleep in each other's arms after releasing all the tension of the two days in her hometown. Later, Adam had to pay a smirking porter to bring them a tray of food. The rest of the trip to San Francisco went smoothly, and they arrived on time which gave them two days to relax in the city before their ship departed. Those days had been scheduled in because they could have been delayed on their trip. As it was, they were able to spend two days having what amounted to a honeymoon having dinner in two of the finest restaurants in town and taking in a performance of a traveling Shakespeare company.

On schedule, they arrived at the docks early the third morning to board the ship to ride out on the high tide only a few hours later. When they arrived, Adam was only slightly surprised to see a silver haired man talking with the captain. Soon his two brothers joined them as well.

"Son, you didn't really think we'd let you sail away without bidding you farewell and wishing you a safe voyage."

"Yeah, Pa was worried ya might take ta traveling and not come back so soon so he thought we oughta make shur ta see ya afore ya left."

"Seemed like a good plan too. Me and Hoss agreed with Pa that we had to see Sierra one more time before you took her away." The catch in Joe's voice though let them all know that the light-hearted banter was there to cover the depth of emotion in his heart at seeing his older brother leave once more.

Wanting to say he would be back soon, Adam couldn't because he didn't know what he would find in the islands nor what he would feel when he found out all the factors in the situation there. Tempted once before by the lure of the islands, he knew it could be a place that might draw him in. He could see that his family already knew that and understood. With their understanding and acceptance, he never loved them more than he did at that moment. His eyes glistened as he bid them farewell and boarded the ship with Sierra when the captain sent a crewman to tell them it was time. They watched the figures of the three men until they couldn't see them any more and then turned to watch the hills surrounding the bay as the ship sailed.

Standing at the rail, Sierra watched the sights of the Bay which she had seen only once before when she had sailed in with Adam. So much had changed since then. He stood beside her with his arm protectively wrapped around her waist and his face into the wind. She looked back and up at him. He looked down and grinned. Anyone who saw them knew they were in love.

It became a daily occurrence for them to stand at the rail to watch the clouds, look for dolphins, and in one case to watch whales breach. Both Sierra and Adam spoke with crew members and asked about the ship and sailing so they were well liked. Many passengers acted as if they were better than the crew, but the crew liked that these two were friendly and on quiet nights joined them on deck for singing. It made the voyage go more pleasantly for all of them. One morning when the sailors told them that Pu'uloa was on the horizon, neither of them understood.

"It's what Americans call Pearl Harbor. You're almost there."

The ship docked at the facilities on Ford Island, and Adam arranged for a boat to take them to Rett's dockside warehouses. There they informed them who they were and that they were expected. They were, and soon transportation was there to give them a ride to Rett's home. Sierra was overjoyed to get the flowers and vines that had been woven together into a beautiful design wrapped around her neck. The fragrance was sweet but mild as was the nature of the people who escorted them.

"It's raining now, but it will be clear by the time you get there. It often rains on the other side of the island in the morning. Then the sun comes out and it's beautiful."

The island was beautiful and lush which was even more so as they got to the other side of the island. When they turned down a lane to a large white house, Adam had to whistle in admiration. It looked like Rett had done quite well. As the carriage pulled up to the front, Adam saw Rett sitting on a chair on the broad veranda. His suspicions were on high alert as Rett didn't look ill. When they got close though, Adam could see that he was thin and he didn't stand even when Sierra was introduced to him.

"I must apologize for my bad manners, my dear. My illness prevents my standing. I wish I could stand, but my legs won't hold me up, and it is so embarrassing to fall into a lady's arms."

A servant pushed a wheelchair out then and held it next to Rett's chair. With some difficulty, Rett transferred himself from the chair to the wheelchair. He refused any assistance.

"There, now let's go inside and you can get settled into a guest room."

It wasn't at all what Adam had expected. Of course, Rett was surprised too. He hadn't known that Adam had married. His plans were in as much disarray as were Adam's thoughts.

Chapter 4

Once Adam and Sierra were in the privacy of the guest room, they were free to talk about their impressions of what they had learned so far.

"If you're his heir, you're going to be a fabulously wealthy man some day from the looks of all of this."

"I'm already a wealthy man."

"Oh, I know that, but this is a level that is impressive. He's obviously quite important here."

"Yes, he certainly seems to be. When he sent word that he was ill, I did not expect it to be a long-term type of debilitation. It seems odd to have sent for me to come when it is a condition he has. He could have written and explained and asked me to visit."

"That's true. His message seemed to indicate that his death was much more imminent, and it was more urgent that you get here to see him."

"I'm sorry. We could have spent more time with your brother."

"It's not your fault. You need to get over this habit of always taking responsibility for things that you could not have foreseen."

"Now I'm wondering what he's planning."

"You think he's scheming about something?"

"Did you see the look on his face when I introduced you? The man could never play poker. He gave away far too much with that look. It passed quickly, but he was not happy I was married. He seemed disappointed."

"Why would he be disappointed?" She stared at Adam as he regarded her with only a slight smirk willing her to think it through. "Oh, you think he had someone else in mind."

"That thought did occur to me."

"So now we have to worry about what plan he'll substitute for the one our marriage has disrupted."

Their discussion was interrupted by a knock on the door. A servant informed them that a light lunch had been set out for them on the lanai. They had to ask what a lanai was and were directed to walk to the back of the house where they found a large covered veranda fully furnished with comfortable furniture centered around a large dining table. Above the table was a fan which was unnecessary as there was a gentle breeze coming up the hill and flowing across the lanai. Flowers were blooming on various plants all around the lanai. Sierra turned slowly in a full circle when she got to the center of the lanai.

"It's what I always pictured as paradise."

Rett smiled with genuine pleasure at that. "It is what most of us consider it too. Please be seated. This is my business manager and estate supervisor who is essential to me handling my interests these days. Let me introduce William Rodman, but you can call him Billy because everyone does. Billy, this is my nephew, Adam, and his delightfully charming wife Sierra."

"Very pleased to meet you, sir, and especially pleased to meet you, beautiful lady." William Rodman's gentlemanly approach as he shook Adam's hand and then bent in a courtly bow to Sierra showed he was from a background probably of the upper class in America. "Mister Cartwright, I've known Rett for many years, and I must say, you look remarkably like he did twenty or so years ago. There's no mistaking the family connection."

"Please call me Adam. Yes, when I first met Uncle Rett, I felt that I could see into my future." Adam noted a rather dark look that flitted across Billy's face before it disappeared.

Lunch passed quickly with all the stories there were to tell about time since Rett and Adam had last been together. While they talked, Adam expressed his admiration for the estate that Rett had built because he had been impressed both by the size of it and the quality of the design and how well it was maintained. Rett beamed with pleasure at all the compliments but did give Billy a lot of the credit for keeping things running so smoothly and keeping everything looking so good.

"Billy has a way with the natives here. He gets them to work and keeps them smiling. Not everyone can manage that so well. I don't know how he does it."

Both Adam and Sierra turned to Billy, but it was Sierra who spoke. "How do you do it if others find it so difficult."

"I found you get respect by giving it, and you get cooperation by treating people decently, and so forth. I think if the American government would work with Indians instead of making war with them, a lot of lives would be saved and a lot less money would be spent or could be spent on something to improve lives instead of ending them."

Laughing derisively, Rett smirked at what he obviously considered rather naïve thinking on the part of his employee. "Billy has some strange ideas, but as long as he keeps my plantation running so well, he's always got a home here."

For a moment, Adam regarded his uncle quietly. Then he spoke. "Wisdom can come from many sources and if something works, then perhaps it isn't so strange."

"I know you well enough to know I can't debate philosophy of any kind with you. I deal in practical matters only."

"Then on a practical level, it's the same. It works to do as he says."

"It's not how the world works."  
"There are times when it does work. Perhaps it should or would work more often if more were inclined to think that way."

"Adam, we're guests here." Sierra had a hand on his arm and tried to get him to remember that they were visiting a man who was supposedly dying.

Getting the message although he did resent somewhat being stopped that way, Adam inclined his head to his wife and smiled at Rett. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be arguing with you especially as I came here to inquire about your health and do what I could to help."

"Quite all right, Adam. I know that you are a passionate man. However, I'd like to talk about some other matters." Then Rett explained what he hoped to accomplish before he died. "With some luck, I hope to have some years left even if I need others to do the legwork for me. Now we have about twelve thousand acres producing sugar here. I have well over a thousand acres myself. The problem is the tariff we have to pay to sell our sugar in America. We need to get America to take over these islands so we can get reciprocity of some kind. If we could sell our sugar without tariffs and buy goods without tariffs, both sides would benefit. That would be the least we would want. It would be even better if this became American territory. We could expand sugar production here to at least ten times more if we could get some improvement in the trade situation."

"Hawaii has a government. Why don't they work out an arrangement?"

Both Sierra and Adam noted that Billy seemed pleased by that question while Rett's mood got darker.

"They refuse to even consider it. Charles Reed Bishop has married into the Kamehameha family, but even he can't get them to budge on that issue or on giving America a lease on Pearl Harbor or at least Ford Island. If we had that, it would be a bargaining chip to get the tariff reciprocity because then the American government would see a reason to be here. They won't come here just for the sugar trade. They get so much from Cuba that they think they don't need us even though we're Americans."

"It would seem that if the American government wants those things, they need to find something that the Hawaiians want so that they can negotiate in good faith. So far all I've heard is what the Americans here want and what would be good for them and what would be good for the American government and economy. I don't see any reason for the Hawaiians to agree to it. They have nothing to gain."

"They would get protection from America and the benefits of the American economy."

Turning to Billy, Adam addressed him rather than what Rett had said. "Billy, you apparently know the Hawaiians fairly well. Do they see any benefit in going along with this?"

"No, they see the land as fertile and sacred and don't believe any of it can be sold or given away. They think they are protected enough already and don't see the need for the American navy to be here. They have some grievances too such as the treatment of their people here especially those who are sick and how some laborers are treated almost like slaves."

"Now, Billy don't exaggerate. Some employers do take advantage perhaps too much but it's hardly like slavery."

"It's the eye of the beholder, sir. Adam was asking how the Hawaiians felt about it."

"Oh, I suppose. They can be so emotional about things. Now Adam, maybe once you get to understand the situation better, you might have some ideas about how to work with them. You and your family did so well getting all that land from the Paiute and not fighting them." Then as if he was making a joke, he added an addendum. "If you weren't married, you could marry into the Kamehameha family too, and we could have a stronger influence there. Once one of their heirs is half American, they're probably going to be more inclined to think about a permanent alliance with America."

There was a bit of an edge to Adam's response but Rett seemed to miss it. "Well, I'm already married so perhaps you should consider marrying into the Kamehameha family directly to fulfill your plans."

Laughing but with a self-deprecating tone and manner, Rett pointed at his legs. "I'm afraid they wouldn't be interested in me as husband material. No, it would have to be a stronger, more virile, and younger man to interest any of the young princesses."

Curious, Billy watched Adam and Sierra closely and guessed by their stoic expressions that they had begun to understand why Rett had summoned Adam to the island and wished he could be with them later when they had a chance to discuss this. Instead he was treated to Adam's skill at evasion.

"Uncle Rett, perhaps tomorrow, Billy could show us around the island and introduce us to some of the people here so we could get a better understanding of the situation."

"Ah, yes, that would be fine, I guess." Rett wasn't sure that Billy was the best company for Adam at that point but couldn't quickly come up with an alternative. He had been caught by surprise when Adam had arrived with Sierra and hadn't yet had time to come up with a new plan for working out a solution for forming a tie to the Kamehameha family. He had hoped to get Adam married into that family, but Sierra was an impediment to that. At least if they were off exploring the island with Billy, he would have a chance to talk with his associates and see what kind of plan they could formulate.

With that, Adam and Sierra excused themselves for the night. Both were tired from their travels and it had been a long day. They looked forward to resting in a comfortable bed after spending the previous weeks in berths and ship's cots. The bed was all they hoped it would be and contributed to languorous lovemaking. There was something about being on the island that made one feel so much more relaxed and willing to take things slowly enjoying each moment.

"Oh my, if every night is like this, I may never want to leave here."

"I think my uncle would like hearing you say that."

"No, he would like hearing you say that. I got the distinct impression that he wasn't so happy to see me. The more we heard tonight, the more I think he had planned to marry you off to a Hawaiian princess."

"I thought so too. Now I wonder what he will do."

"We need to be ready for his scheming."

"Yes, my previous experience with my uncle showed him to be a coward. The only advantage we have is that he also tends to being impulsive. He doesn't plan well."

"And you do, so what will you do?"

"We need to start planning for possibilities. Billy may help us. We need to evaluate that tomorrow."

That evaluation started out well the next morning with Billy's first statement to them. "Only Rett calls me Billy. You'll hear everyone else call me Will, William, or Rodman. He likes to call me Billy because it diminishes me and makes me less than him. It's his way of reminding me that he's the boss. I don't have much choice as I need the job and place to live. He pays well and I have a nice cottage here."

"Which name do you prefer?"

"Thank you for asking. Most of the Americans call me Rodman. I kinda like that." Adam had risen quite a lot in his estimation by asking that question.

"Rodman, I appreciate honesty. Thank you. I hope you'll continue to be that honest with us."

"Some truth here can be pretty hard."

"I've handled some hard truth in my life."

Looking at him and at Sierra who looked equally resolute, Rodman nodded. He guessed that Rett had met his match and was probably overmatched by these two. However, Rett had no normal moral code and that could be a problem although he did seem to have genuine affection for his nephew. His antipathy toward Sierra worried Rodman though for he didn't understand it. He wasn't privy to Rett's plans, but that night, he thought about what they might be. By the next morning, he wondered what he should do.

Chapter 5

That next evening, Rett did his best to impress Adam by inviting some of his associates to dine with them and having the dinner indoors in the formal dining room. Later, Adam and Sierra discussed that day's experiences with the contrast of being with Rodman and then with Rett and his associates. "It seemed that Rodman wanted to show us what was real, and he treated me with respect the whole time. Your uncle seems to act as if I'm not here, and his friends acted almost hostile toward me."

"I've noticed that. Seems that Rett's friends might have been interested in me marrying a princess as much as Rett was." Seeing his wife's look at that, Adam moved to her, wrapped his arms around her, and nuzzled her neck from behind. "What they don't know is that I did marry a princess. There was no ulterior motive either. I married the most charming and intelligent woman whom I love very much. I am the luckiest man I know."

"And the most charming too. You certainly are smooth."

"You know I mean what I say."

Looking out the open window at the clear sky with the moon shining over the ocean, Sierra was struck again by the beauty all around them. "Adam, do you think Rodman was exaggerating when he talked about what they do to the people afflicted with leprosy here? Throwing them off the ship at Molokai and letting them fight for the food to survive? It sounds so barbaric. I can't imagine the Hawaiian government here allowing them to do that."

"It is the Hawaiians who made the law that allowed for the arrests. It's been going on for several years now. Rodman did say the Kalaupapa peninsula is lush and beautiful and that there is a mission there."

"Is there any way those poor people can leave?"

"The seas are so rough they can only bring in supplies or new residents a few times per year, and the cliffs on land effectively isolate them. It's why they chose it for the quarantine area."

"So harsh!"

"Fear can cause people to act that way. No one knows how one gets leprosy except people who are in contact seem to be the ones who get it even if it is years later."

"Is that why no one is there to take care of them?"

"There is a superintendent and some people there who help. In time, they will likely organize it more. There are often missionaries and other religious people who do that kind of work."

"I hope someone does. I feel so sorry for all those children especially torn away from their families. I can't imagine how terrible that must be for all of them."

"Yes, they're facing the worst crisis any person can ever come up against, and they're doing it alone with no one to help them. One can only hope that the others who are afflicted would take some special care of the children and the women sent there without protection."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Unless you want me to marry that Hawaiian princess and try to use that to influence the government from within, I doubt there is anything we can do."

Sierra tried to elbow him for that teasing, but he was ready for it and pinned her arms so she couldn't until she relented and continued the conversation.

"Rodman said that Rett has his workers checked regularly for signs of the disease. If anyone shows any signs, he reports them and the government takes over and arrests them. I don't see how he can do that to loyal workers."

"It doesn't surprise me. He's protecting his other workers and himself."

"It's so cold."

"It tells you a lot about his character though."

"He cares mostly about himself. Then why does he want you here?"

"Because what he has built here is nothing if he can't leave it to someone who will keep it intact and in his name. Who better than his only nephew?"

"But he wants to use you too. Adam, we should go home before something goes very wrong here."

"I was thinking exactly that. I'll make arrangements tomorrow. There's no reason for me to stay longer. Uncle Rett even said he thinks he'll live for years yet."

They had been standing in one position throughout their conversation ever since Adam had come up behind Sierra and wrapped his arms around her. She held his arms and leaned back into him as they talked. When there was nothing more to say, she turned in his arms and looked up at him inviting him to kiss her if he was so inclined. He was and inclined to do quite a lot more which was something she was hoping too. They slept well that night.

However, Rett didn't sleep well at all after his associates left. Upset with the situation, they had told Rett what would happen next and what he was expected to do. He wasn't going to take an active role in any actual criminal activity which he had carefully avoided in most of his life and didn't want to start now, but what he was doing crossed the line into accessory, and he knew it. He was also going to be causing pain to his nephew so he had strenuously objected to the plan arguing that they should take their time and come up with a better one. However his associates were far more callous than he and told him his life was in the balance if he didn't cooperate. In their minds, if he didn't cooperate, it meant he had turned on them. His role began at breakfast with a charade.

"Good morning, Adam. Good morning, Sierra. I hope you both slept well after your long day yesterday. Sierra, today, perhaps you would like to rest here at the house."

"Just me? What about Adam?"

"I got an invitation this morning from the palace. Adam has been invited there to meet the members of the ruling council. They heard about him from my associates and would like to speak with him. Perhaps they would like him to do some architectural work. I'm not sure, but the invitation was only for him. I'm sorry."

Actually, Rett sounded sincere, and nothing about his statements seemed out of the ordinary. In fact, Sierra was tired and that morning had mentioned to Adam that she wished they didn't have to travel so soon because she would like more time to relax. Thinking that one day more wouldn't likely create much trouble, Adam asked Sierra if she would mind if he went with his uncle to the palace. She agreed he should go. An hour later, Rett and Adam were ready to go. Before leaving though, Rett had instructions for Rodman.

"Billy, have the men work the fields down on the southern sections. I want it quiet here so Sierra can get some quiet time for relaxing."

Even though Adam appreciated the thoughtfulness of that arrangement, Rodman began to get some inkling that there was something about all of this that wasn't right. Even as he sent the men to the south section to work, he told the two youngest and smallest of them to stay behind and watch over the house.

"Anything unusual happens, one of you come tell me, and the other stay in hiding and watch everything so you can tell me what happened. I suspect there may be unwelcome visitors."

"If men come, should we follow them to see where they go after they leave."

"Don't follow anyone who comes. They may be very dangerous men. I don't want you to be hurt or to get in trouble for being gone when you're supposed to be working."

Rodman had no idea why he was so uneasy but knew his suspicions had been aroused by his employer. Something was odd. Adam wasn't going to be harmed. He was sure of that, but he knew that Rett didn't like Sierra and wondered what he would do. With the way Adam adored his wife, Rett couldn't directly harm her, but he must have some plan in mind that required him to separate the two. Awake since dawn with the chronic pain in his abdomen, Rodman knew there had been no courier.

Only an hour later, Akoni arrived at the work site breathless from running and with news. "White men come and take white woman. She did not want to go. They tie her and wrap cloth around her eyes and mouth. She was put in a carriage and they left."

"Where is Iokua?"

"He followed them. We know you said not to do that, but he likes the white man and his lady. He said he will return when he knows where they have taken her."

"Damn! Kaleo and Hani, would you go watch for Iokua. Hale, you're coming with me. I think I know where he is. Let's go see if we can bring him back before he's seen away from work. If word gets back to Rett, we're all in trouble."

"William, what will we do when we find him?"

"You'll go see your cousins at the palace and tell them I have a story to tell. They probably need to come here to talk to me and don't let anyone see them come. If I'm right, they need to hurry. High tide is about eight."

On board a ship in the harbor by that time, Sierra was treated better by the crew than she had been treated by those who had kidnapped her. By her best guess, the bruises she had were going to take some time to heal. No longer tied and blindfolded, she was confined in a berth below decks and knew no one would respond to her entreaties. With no idea why she had been kidnapped and no way to discern where she was going, she could only hope for a miraculous rescue by her husband. Although she had a huge amount of faith in him, this situation had her terrified because she didn't know how he could possibly save her. She heard the crew talking a few times and it seemed they were preparing to leave that night. Adam had only a short time to find her and save her. Tears were about all she had left, and she shed quite a few while she waited in the hot and humid confines of the small cabin in which she was effectively jailed.

Meanwhile, Adam had a wonderful time at the palace visiting with the Kamehameha family and getting a tour of the palace as well as a promise of a tour of some of the other parts of the islands. He was fascinated by the culture and the people and made that clear to them earning their respect by offering it to them. Rett left him after only a few hours saying he couldn't keep up with the pace of the activities. Once he was back home, he did say he would send the carriage for Adam to use at his convenience. For Adam, it was a superb day and he couldn't wait to get back to Rett's place to tell Sierra all about it. However, on his return, he was met by Rett who appeared grief stricken. Not all of it was an act as he was genuinely scared and worried about what his associates had done. However, he wasn't worried enough nor scared enough to do the right thing.

"Adam, I have terrible news for you."

Because Rett had met him and not Sierra, Adam immediately knew the subject of the bad news. "What's happened to Sierra?"

"To Sierra? No, nothing has happened to her as far as I know. No, it has happened to you. All the gold and silver in the house is gone and so is your wife and all of her belongings. It's all gone and so is she. I sent a man to find her and he tracked her whereabouts to the harbor. He said she booked passage on a ship."

"She would never do that."

"I'm so sorry, Adam. She did. She's gone. The ship is sailing with the high tide. My man only returned minutes ago. I haven't had time to summon the authorities to stop her."

Running from the house, Adam jumped into the carriage and drove it himself thinking that by this time he knew the way well enough even if it was dusk. Rett watched him go knowing what he would find and actually feeling quite sad for his nephew. Rodman watched from his cottage and accurately assessed his employer's mood and thoughts. Driving like a wild man, Adam got to the harbor and did find that the ship had sailed. He checked in the ticket office there and found a man who said he thought a woman fitting that description had gone aboard that ship. He couldn't make sense of anything and couldn't do anything about it either. All he could think to do was to go back and enlist his uncle's help in going after Sierra. On the way back to Rett's home, a large group of Hawaiians stopped him and then forced him to go with them. The most shocking thing was that he ended up in Rodman's cottage where he was reunited with Sierra. He wasn't sure what he was feeling as anger warred with relief.

"What the hell has been going on?"

When Sierra and Rodman told him what had happened and what they thought, he didn't want to believe them. However, their logic fit the facts, and he was convinced eventually. Then with the two of them and his new allies, the Hawaiians, they set out to concoct a plan to determine the truth.

Chapter 6

While Adam talked with Sierra and Rodman, the lamps were turned very low. Rodman told Adam it was so that no one from outside would see them. The real reason was that Sierra didn't want Adam to see any of the bruises she had because she was worried about his temper if he did. Both she and Rodman knew that Adam was the key to getting the conspiracy out in the open. They suspected much but could prove little. If Adam lost his temper with his uncle because he was upset seeing how his wife had been hurt, he would likely not be able to follow through on their plan and certainly Rett would be tipped off. When Adam hugged Sierra fiercely when he kissed her goodbye, she steeled herself not to react to the pain that caused. Rodman congratulated her on her stoicism as they watched Adam leave to return to the carriage some distance away so he could drive to Rett's home. She told Rodman she had had a very good teacher in her husband.

A light rain was falling in the early morning when Rett heard the carriage roll up in front of his house. He pushed his chair to the front door and gazed out to see his nephew sitting on the carriage and leaning down with his elbows on his knees and his head hanging low. Adam was the absolute picture of dejection, but after a short time roused himself to let one of the men take the carriage and horse away. He came up the short walk nearly stumbling in apparent physical and emotional exhaustion. When he reached the broad veranda, he stopped.

"She's gone. I can't believe it yet, but she left."

"I'm so sorry, Adam."

"I never saw it coming. How could I be fooled like that again?"

"She was masterful, wasn't she? She used you to get out of one marriage and now this trip to get out of another. Do you have any idea where she is going?"

"The ship is part of the China trade. I can only assume she's going that way, but who knows where she'll go then."

"She took my silver service and my gold pieces. She's got plenty of resources to finance whatever she wants to do."

"She has her jewelry too. She already had plenty of money. Her brother made sure of that. She has a large bank account in San Francisco.

"I guess that you could get that."

Fiercely, Adam turned on his uncle. "I don't want anything of hers. I don't want to be reminded of her at all." Then he stomped into the house and to the room he had shared with Sierra. Her things were gone courtesy of her abductors so he quickly straightened up the room and changed into dry clothing. Then truly tired after the night he had experienced, he laid on the bed and fell asleep confident that not far away, Sierra was doing the same.

The next part of the plan was to find out exactly what Rett and his associates wanted to do. It didn't take long to find out. An invitation to a grand party arrived later that day. As a cover, Sierra was invited as well as if the man issuing the invitation didn't know she was already gone. Adam told Rett he would go if only out of spite. Rett told him that there would be quite a few women there including members of the Kamehameha family. What Rodman had suggested to Adam as a motive was looking more and more likely.

In the couple of days before the party, Adam sulked around the house and was generally in a foul mood. It fit the scenario well and didn't surprise Rett in any way. He guessed he would feel the same way in such a circumstance. For Adam, it wasn't an acting challenge either because it was how he felt being separated from his wife and because of the deception that had been unleashed against him by his uncle and his uncle's devious friends. He growled and snapped at everyone. It was quite severe making Rett wonder if the party so soon was a good idea, but as they got dressed for the party, Adam's mood seemed to lift reassuring Rett a little. He wouldn't have felt that way if he had known why Adam was suddenly in a slightly better frame of mind. For Adam, the end was near and he was going to be reunited with his wife so there was more reason to hope and be in a better mood.

Once they arrived at the party, Adam did dance with a number of women but took no special interest in any one of them. Rett tried to steer him toward one or two but was unsuccessful. Finally he and his associates managed to get Adam into a conversation away from everyone else. The goal was to persuade him to consider romancing one of the princesses at the party and charming one of them enough so they would take notice of him potentially as a husband.

"Have you all forgotten so soon that I am a married man?"

"Adam, she isn't coming back."

"Uncle Rett, how do you know that?"

At that point, the other men took over the conversation which was becoming the center of attention for a number of others in the room including some of the Hawaiian guests. The other three men explained that the ship had sailed to China and she wasn't coming back.

"But how could you men know that?"

"Listen, we know that captain. He works for us. He wouldn't take anyone on board that ship unless they were going all the way to China with him because that's where we sent him."

At that point, Iokua and Akoni stepped forward.

Akoni spoke first. "She was taken against her will from her house. These are the men who took her. They took gold and silver from the house too."

Then Iokua spoke. "She was bound and gagged. They took her onto that ship. They gave gold and silver from the house to the ship's captain."

Rett's associates said it was all ridiculous. Rett spoke in their defense. "Why would anyone believe such a preposterous tale from two uneducated field workers? They work on my estate. They don't work at the harbor so how could they have seen anything. I sent them to the fields the day she disappeared. They're making this all up."

Rodman got his chance then stepping into the room. "I set the two to watch over the house instead of working. It was my job to oversee the estate and assign the work."

Then the conspirators got an additional shock when Hale stepped into the room.

"They saw more because I went to my cousins and we visited the ship. We made a deal with the captain. We paid him extra and let him keep the gold and silver as well as his head."

It was time for the grand entrance, and Sierra and the Kamehameha family members with whom she had been visiting made the most of it arriving at the front door together and staging a grand entrance. Rodman walked to Sierra and offered his arm in what he thought had to be the proudest moment of his life. Rett and his associates were placed under guard by the Hawaiians. No Americans would intervene after what had been done to Sierra.

Confronting his uncle, Adam had one question. "Were you part of the plot to kidnap my wife?"

The tone of Adam's voice made it clear that he wasn't going to tolerate anything except the truth. Rett was pale.

"No, that I didn't know until they did it. They told me they had a plan to take over the government here by getting someone inside the Kamehameha family. You were going to be the one and I should play along or they would take care of me too. They knew I wouldn't tolerate any violence or certainly any killing. If there had been any of that, they knew I would go to the authorities and would tell you. They assured me after the fact that she had not been harmed. I didn't know what to do. They did threaten to harm me and you if I told anyone."

"Everett Stoddard, you're a coward. You had to know they meant to do something to my wife. You did know what to do. You failed to do it. I understand now why Grandfather never seemed to miss you and why the family never spoke of you. They knew your true character. You're a disgrace to the family name."

"I know I am a coward, but what they want to do is going to happen sooner or later. The Americans here will take over someday."

"Maybe that will happen someday, and based on our history, it might but not with my help. If anything, I would help them to keep as much as they could as long as they could."

Rodman turned to Rett's associates at that point. "Is Rett here telling us the truth about all of this? Your answer could go a long way to helping you out of this with your lives so think carefully before answering."

They agreed he had told the truth and that they had been manipulating him for some time using his desire for an heir as an incentive to draw him in deeper and deeper. His impulsivity and lack of moral character had done the rest. The associates were given the choice of facing trial and punishment or leaving. They agreed to leave, but they didn't realize that it meant immediately until they were hustled from the house and taken with their families to the harbor and put aboard their ships. Told never to return under penalty of death, they were banished from the Sandwich Islands forever. The property they had left was to be sold and the money paid as damages and fines. Everyone in the islands knew that would likely become a big mess, but no one would be harmed so they could live with it. Rett was assessed a large fine and told to stay on his property. In effect, he was in house arrest.

Hours later, once everything was sorted out, Adam and Sierra returned to Rett's home. He was a sad and broken man who didn't expect them to return. Adam spoke to him before he and Sierra went to their room.

"You are a weak man. I don't respect you, but you are my uncle. You are my mother's brother and I love you as part of my family. I will not abandon you, but I do not trust you and doubt I ever could. Do not put my wife or any member of my family at risk ever again, or despite anything, I will kill you. Do you understand me?"

Spoken in that low voice without any inflection, the threat was the most frightening thing Rett had ever heard. He nodded and then agreed verbally to what had been said. He apologized profusely and told them he understood that an apology was not enough.

"I cannot apologize enough for my weakness and my greed. It's over now. I see where it led me, and I'm embarrassed to see what I've become. You are my heir, and what I propose is that I sign over all my property to you now and ask only that you let me live here until this disease, whatever it is, claims me."

"You don't have to do that."

"I think I do. You know how weak I am. If I own nothing, I can do nothing. It would be the best way, don't you think. If I'm to meet my Maker, it may be the only way I can go there without doing more wrong."

"But we live in Nevada."

"It's not such a long way away, and you can have someone manage it for you. It's not that big a place. Billy would do it for you."

"Sierra and I will talk about it."

"Thank you. I have no right to ask this of you, and I thank you for being so gracious under the circumstances."

The next morning, Adam and Sierra went to talk to Rodman to see if he would manage the property if Adam accepted Rett's proposal.

"I would like to say yes, but I can't."

"Can't? Is there something that we should know that stops you from accepting because I will make any change I can to accommodate you after all you did to save Sierra."

"I wish you could make this change but my end is near."

"You're dying?"

"I have to tell you something now that you should know. I have some regrets now that I am dying." By Adam's face, Rodman could see that he wanted to deny it. "No, I know I am. The doctors think it's a comfort not to let me know, but I know. Theirs is a greater comfort in having that information that they don't understand. I can prepare, and part of the preparation is looking back. When I do, I see where I went wrong, and I feel I have time to warn others not to make the errors I made. You're one of the smartest men I know. I thought I should tell you because you would appreciate what I have to say more than many might. I fear too many may not heed my wisdom, and it is wisdom. How I wish I had acquired it in time to make use of it myself."

"Are you so sure you have so little time?"

"I'm sure. There are signs that are quite ominous."

"I wish I could help."

"I wish you could, but perhaps I can help you. Listen well. This is as important to your heart and mind as the Ten Commandments may be to your soul. It's more than knowing I shouldn't have been drinking so much for so many years. I drank away my fortune and my family ties. That's not the worst of it though. There were too many times, that I stood by instead of standing up and speaking up. I let evil triumph thinking that as one I couldn't stop it anyway. That's why it felt so good to take this last action. I finally did what was right for once. Most of the time, I wasn't true to myself, I didn't take risks that I should have taken, and I cared too much about what others thought. I buried my true feelings and did what I thought I was supposed to do. I could have lived a magnificent life and ended up with an ordinary one. I didn't maintain my friendships and I let my true love walk away because I didn't do what was necessary to keep her. And do you know what the key was to all of it?"

Stunned by the man's confession because of some of the parallels to his own life, Adam could only shake his head.

"I worked too much and didn't give myself permission to be happy. I know work is important, but I let it be the only thing. I was too worried about what I had to do and didn't think about what could be. God gave me a brain, a heart, and a soul, and I didn't use any one of them to its full potential. If there's one thing I can do it's to teach at least one man not to do what I did. Please tell me that you will consider my words and think about following a different path. Promise me that, and I can meet my Maker and tell him I didn't fail entirely."

"I promise you I'll consider them and I'll think about it."

"From another man, I might believe those were empty words meant to comfort a dying man, but I know you. You say what you mean and you keep your promises. I can rest easier now. I will try to spread my message to any who visit here, but you know what they say about messages falling on deaf ears."

"How long?"

"Weeks or a few months maybe. If I can, I'll tell you everything I know about this place before I go."

After their visit with Rodman, Adam and Sierra took a walk through the gardens.

"Adam, it's so beautiful here, and I hate the thought of leaving Rodman alone now."

"I know what you mean, and even though my uncle doesn't deserve it, he's family and has no one. I can't imagine what it must be like to be alone and lonely facing the end of your life."

"I think you know what I'm thinking."

"We should stay here at least for a while. But Sierra, it could be years."

"I won't mind. What about your family?"

"They knew I would be gone for a while and this will extend that. I don't think they will be too surprised."

"It certainly wasn't very hard to convince you."

"I think when I walked off the ship, I already had the feeling that I wouldn't mind staying here a while."

"So, we can go tell your uncle that he didn't need to deceive you to get you to stay."

"Yes, and he can turn his property over to me. I'll learn all I can about what's going on here and try to make things better."

Six months later, they had set a pattern of walking like that every day and talking. It was as important to their marriage as anything else. Rodman had been buried on the property only a week earlier, and they mourned him but his words continued to help guide their lives. As they walked back to the house Adam had built for them, Sierra smiled and had another question. Adam teased her about her questions as she typically had a number of them for him. This one though surprised him.

"What do you think of William or Elizabeth as baby names? Or do Hawaiian names make more sense for babies born here?"

"Are you trying to tell me something?"


End file.
